Undercover love
by breannagabreil
Summary: this is manga with a twist
1. Chapter 1

I don't own viewfinder

We see young women taking photos of two men.

Jackpot said Akihito.

In a high rise building we two men one is looking to at the city.

said another man.

About the photographer incident yesterday… they've stopped it with the publishers, but it seems the police are now sniffing around the shop said the man.

The shop owner of "shion" has been having his business transactions caught on camera said the man.

What shall we do about it? Asked the man.

I'm sure i can persuade them with some pocket change, leave the rest to me said Asami.

Yes sir said the man.

Asami look at a photo of a young women on the table

Hmm…. Akihito Takaba? A young and promising freelance photographer hun? Said Asami.

She's got a good viewpoint, but if she tries to run my image, i won't let it go lightly said Asami.

It seems some punishment is in order first said Asami.

Later two of Asami's men slammed Akihito into a wall.

What's wrong with you guys? Asked Akihito.

What do think you're doing? Asked Akihito.

Akihito Takaba? Said Asami.

So you're the one who's been catching the scoop about the private secretary of congress at the Shinjuku club, Shion said Asami.

Aren't you said Asami.

W-Who are you? Asked Akihito.

Trouble like that isn't good for business, i have something i'd like to ask you said Asami.

What you want with me?! If you want the photos they didn't even come out well said Akihito.

I threw them out! Now lemme go said Akihito.

There's nothing to be afraid of. Just answer my question like a good girl said Asami.

I really want to know some information. Won't you tell me said Asami.

i... I don't know what you're talking about… and even if i did tell you,what do you plan on doing said Akihito.

Then he kneed it the gut.

Bad things happen to naughty girls said Asami,

In this world, if you're going to go sticking your nose in other people's business, you'll have to take better care of yourself said Asami.

I already know that said Akihito.

Then she kicked the man to her right.

Hey! stop said a man.

Damn punk, she's an idiot to go running into the building said a man

There's nothing but the roof that way said a man.

Akihito is trapped on the roof and is wondering what she's going to do next when the door to the roof opens.

She's surrounded by Asami and his men.

There nowhere to run to now said Asami.

Caught like a rat in a trap said Asami.

I;ve been in worse situations than being chased by a bunch of yakuza said Akihito.

Then she jumped over the railing and off the side of the building

S-She jumped off said Asami.

Then Asami see her hanging off a sign and she stick her tongue out at him.

There's someone up there said a man from ground.

hmmm said Asami.

Did you see that? Asked Asami.

Ugh…. yes sir. I can't believe she jumped at the this height said Asami henchmen.

I didn't think she had the guts said Asami.

* * *

We see Akihito at the police station talking to a cop and an old friend of her father's.

Jeez! I'm not kidding! Said Akihito.

I sprained my little finger when i jumped off said Akihito.

Hey, Yama-san, who is that guy asked Akihito.

There you go again, doing crazy things said Yama.

But that man might have been Asami said Yama.

Since the club you've been investigating lately is his property said Yama.

They chased after me, you know, isn't bad enough that they kicked me in the stomach said Akihito.

That's why i've been tellin ya! Quit gettin yourself involved in the drug scandals said Yama.

Alright then, about Asami…. He must be the one in charge of the drug scandal said Akihito.

Right. That what's getting the guys in the department of security excited said Yama.

Not that there's anything a girl like you could do…. You'd best watch your back around Asami said Yama.

Publically he's known as the owner of many high-class night clubs said Yama.

But there's also the rumor, that beneath the surface, he's an unstoppable drug dealer involved in smuggling said said Yama.

And the search and investigation on the "shion" case was discontinued said Yama.

Some necessary arrangements must've been made up top…. Yup, he's one tough son of a bitch said Yama.

Wow. what's so amazing about it said Akihito.

If you keep doing the same thing as everyone else you'll never became a real photographer said Akihito.

That what the senior cameraman told me said Akihito.

Hot, ain't it, and this is the 5th time i am babysitting the problem kid said Yama.

This ticked Akihito off .

Erk! Said Akihito.

* * *

Scene changes to Asami's apartment.

After further investigation, we discovered that…. Actions have been taken concerning the drug dealings targeted at Ichiba Island. There's a strong possibility that some organizations are involved said a man over the phone.

Also, the young lady seem to be pals with the corrupt detective and her father was a police officer that was killed on the job some years ago said the man over the phone.

Until now, no information is leaked out to the police, or so believed said the man over the phone.

I understand said Asami.

I'll handle it from here said Asami.

Like a koma move on "go" board said Asami thinking about Akihito.

This should be fun said Asami.

I think i'd like to play with her a bit more said Asami to himself .

It made my heart pound like i was hunting a wild animal said Asami to himself.

* * *

Scene changes to Akihito being undercover trying to get some photos of a drug deal that going down at the harbor warehouse.

Phew said Akihito.

Flashback to Yama on the phone

At the harbor warehouse a drug deal, no a dangerous drug deal will supposedly take place tonight said Yama.

What Akihito didn't know that it was trap that set for her by Asami.

She got in position to a take photos.

It's just one guy said Akihito.

ah... . t-this is… Asami? Said Akihito.

Then he looked right at her.

She gasped.

Then one of Asami's men came up behind her and clamped a drug soaked cloth over mouth.

Then after a few minutes she passed out from the drug

* * *

She wakes up to see Asami in front of her.

Ah, so you're awake said Asami.

Akihito Takaba said Asami.

She gasped.

Asami said Akihito.

Then noticed she was naked and dressed in BDSM gear.

Wh-What's is this? said Akihito.

What's Going on? Asked Akihito.

I thought i'd grant your wish said Asami.

Then he pushed her leg back to get a better view of her private area.

Why are you doing this? You pervert said Akihito.

S-Stop staring said Akihito.

You look scared, that's good said Asami.

You wanted know more about me, right said Asami.

Then he grabbed face face covering her mouth with his hand.

I'll tell you, then. We have plenty of time said Asami.

Then he popped opened a small tube with some kind of powder inside,he brought it up to her nose and had her sniff it.

What's that smell thought Akihito to herself.

How is it? Asked Asami.

By now Asami had remove his hand but his thumb remained on her lower lip.

What's this? Asked Akihito.

You'll start to feel good soon said Asami.

Then he sticks his in her left ear.

My heart… is going to explode out of my chest thought Akihito

What's this? You're wet already? As he finger her folds.

Akihito moans.

You're such a slut said Asami.

No…. don't touch it said Akihito.

I feel so strange said Akihito.

Wait, you're not cumming yet said Asami.

Bet you've never been teased down here, huh? Asked Asami.

What wrong? Already crying? Asked Asami.

I'll be really gentle to to you now said Asami.

She kept moaning.

She is now tied up in a different position and has a bar gag in her mouth.

You are so cute said Asami.

When i see a girl as cheeky and weak as you, can't help but want to punish her said Asami.

Then Asami starts to take pictures of her with her own camera.

This camera is important to you, right? Asked Asami.

You are always with it said Asami.

Damn it, this bastard…. With my camera thought Akihito.

Isn't just perfect said Asami.

It's the film you've wanted, righ? Asked Asami.

I might handle these pictures over to publishers you work with said Asami.

Or you want me to return them to you? Asked Asami.

Then he undoes the bar gag and takes out of her mouth.

Give em' back said Akihito.

Besides, it has nothing to do with you anyway said Akihito.

That true. When then i'll give it back to said Asami.

Then he inserted the role of the film into her ass.

What….. Are you doing? Asked Akihito.

It swallowed it right up said Asami.

There, how about another one? Asked Asami.

She groans in pain. While Asami hold her chin with his hand.

You're so cruel…. How can you do this? Asked Akihito.

Damn you said Akihito.

You're really cute, you know said Asami.

It's about time to have some fun, don't you think? Asked Asami.

Then he grabs her and kisses her.

After a few minutes the kiss stops.

Naah moans Akihito.

The film canister pops out of her ass.

Then Asami takes into his arms.

Come here, let me hold you said Asami.

Then inserts his finger into her ass.

Aaah! screams Akihito.

Then he brings her ass down onto his erection.

It hurts…. Get it out begged Akihito.

He brought his face to hers while his hand grasped chin and his finger into her mouth.

Look, right to the hilt said Asami.

The let her fall forward and started thrusting.

N-no said Akihito.

Aah! Ha! Moans Akihito.

So thick…. Asami…. Moans Akihito.

Akihito, don't forget this. The pain i give you and the pleasure said Asami.

No….. I-i'm going to cum said Akihito.

Huh! Aaah Moans Akihito.

If you want to survive in this world you have to wise up said Asami.

Keep your eyes open to make out the truth said Asami.

Otherwise, if you don't, you won't know when you're to fall into the darkness again said Asami.

Akihito is leaning up against something at dusk three days later.

Gotta get rid of the police, they're being a bother. But said Akihito.

* * *

Meanwhile

The information about the drug meeting was destroyed by the trap Asami and if that girl has been kidnapped, she might've been already sold off to someone said a man.

More or less, she might tell on the group it might be found out said the man.

That's not the point said Yama.

Takaba doesn't know anything, don't worry said Yama.

Come on now, you can trust me i'll be the one who takes the fall if something goes wrong said Yama.

If that damn Asami is involved, we might have to relocate said the man.

It was a good move to use the girl said the man.

I didn't come here to gossip said Yama.

The case of the break-in went well. Once you've passed the goods, get the hell out of this town said Yama.

Who do you think get you do business in the first place? Asked Yama.

Then Yama noticed a hat and bag on the ground.

Oh, that's mine said Akihito.

Thank god, it's still there said Akihito.

Ta-Takaba said Yama.

What are you doing here ?! asked Yama.

What do you mean? Said Akihito.

Shouldn't i be asking you the same thing? Said Akihito.

She picked her bag and put on her shoulder.

Well, you were missing for 3 days. I was worried said Yama.

I see. Don't worry, i am still standing, pretty well said Akihito.

Takaba as i thought, you were kidnapped by Asami said Yama.

, i trust you said Akihito.

So i know you can't do much about getting involved with group said Akihito.

I won't tell anyone. You looked after me since my father was killed on the job when i was kid said Akihito.

Then he pointed his gun at her.

Takaba said Yama.

This isn't child's game anymore said Yama.

said Akihito.

A gunshot sounded and Akihito was thrown to the ground

Asami is standing front Akihito and is gripping his hand from a gunshot wound.

Even if you get rid of the body, the police will start talking said Asami.

It's over said Asami.

What's going on thought Akihito.

* * *

Scene shifts to Akihito sitting on something on the harbor looking out at the water.

It's not rare for a detective to team up with gangsters said Asami.

It seems he was given a collateral rebate for using his position and supporting them said Asami.

You were just being used said Asami.

Even though i trusted him…. Cruel said Akihito.

Then Asami put his hand on her head.

I don't know if that man was really about to shoot or not, but i can see it's hard on a kid like you said Asami.

What's with that? You use people too ! said Akihito.

I don't really call it a good deed to shoot a cop said Akihito.

And about before, don't think you can use me whenever you want said Akihito.

Asami yelled Akihito.

I'll never forgive a bastard like you said Akihito.

And when i catch you one day, you'll be dog food said Akihito.

Is that so? Said Asami.

I'll be looking forward to it. Maybe being seen though your finder is not so bad after all said Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own finder series

8 months after her ordeal with Asami Akihito is once again undercover this time as a waitress.

since the ordeal, Akihito had grown her hair out and started acting like a girl a bit more.

Would you like some champagne? Asks Akihito.

It's a political organization party, but the members are definitely different thought Akihito.

The Elections are close, this must be their desperate move gather Donations thought Akihito.

She snaps pictures with a camera hidden in her sleeve.

I'll have a glass said a woman.

Uhh! Yes, ma'am said, Akihito.

Phew… the things I do for a story thought Akihito.

Maybe I shouldn't go into waitress business thought Akihito.

I'll take one said Asami.

Yes sir, please help yourself said, Akihito.

Then she sees it's Asami.

Asami?! Though Akihito.

Wha thought Akihito.

What's he doing here? thought Akihito.

So you've had to resort to a part-time job to support yourself Akihito Takaba said Asami.

Oh! said a man.

 _I have a feeling he was making fun of me thought Akihito._

 _I'll get pictures of him! That bastard thought Akihito._

 _Ryuichi Asami! We met on my very first scoop as an undercover reporter said, Akihito._

 _It's because of all the horrible things he did to me back then that makes my skin crawl when_ I _think about him said, Akihito._

That was a while ago! I don't need his mind games said, Akihito.

Ah, such horrible memories said Akihito.

Takaba, sorry but could you do me a favor and take out the garbage said a cook.

Then two men come in off the street.

Then a third man gets up out of his seat, into Akihito and pushes her out the way. And onto the floor.

Out of my way said the man

Jeez! Watch where you're going yelled Akihito.

Oh! My camera! Is it still ok? Said Akihito.

She takes pictures.

Good thing! I brought the flash camera said, Akihito.

Police! Over here shouted Akihito.

Hey,mist- eer, sir! Sir are you alright? Asks Akihito.

Ergh said the man.

Please said the man.

Later Akihito is lying in her bed looking at the disc given to her by the man.

Please… take that to the Shinjuku nightclub, "Shion" to Asami. He was supposed to be here today said the man.

Asami again said, Akihito.

They got to him before he was able to meet with him said, Akihito.

I wonder if I should hand it over said, Akihito.

I didn't tell the police about this M.O. said, Akihito.

He told me to bring it to him said, Akihito.

What i do I do said, Akihito.

 **Scene changes to a hospital.**

What are we gonna do? The disk wasn't there said a man #1.

When we dealt with that rat now, we'll say man #2.

He said he gave it to one of the hotel workers said man#1.

Do you remember what the waitress looked like? Said man#2.

Not really said man #1.

Looks like we were too late said Asami.

We're leaving said Asami.

Yes, sir said a henchman.

Call the doctor! Hurry ! said a Nurse.

 **Scene changes to Asami's nightclubs.**

Asami, got it? Asami said, Akihito.

I told you I've got important business with him said, Akihito.

If he's not here, then tell me where he is said, Akihito.

Hey! Are you listening said, Akihito.

The guard escorted her out.

Ack! Said Akihito.

Alright alright, i'll calm down said, Akihito.

Then the guard pushed her off the stairs.

Ouch! Said Akihito.

This is no place for a kid. Get out of here said A man.

But I have to talk with Asami said, Akihito.

Don't go crying to me when you get fired said, Akihito.

Ah, fuck it! Said Akihito.

Forget it! I'm trashing the damn thing said, Akihito.

It has nothing to do with me anyway said, Akihito.

This all just sort of landed on my lap anyway! Said Akihito,

Don't mess with a journalist said, Akihito.

I know where that bastard lives said, Akihito.

Then as she walks down the streets a car pulls up behind her.

We've been searching for you said A man.

The other day, we were not very courteous to you said the man.

The boss is waiting for you! Please get in said the man.

Thanks but no thanks. I'm done getting involved said, Akihito.

I must insist… I was ordered to bring you no matter what said the man.

I said forget about it said, Akihito.

This is very urgent business said the man.

If you have business, then go to them directly said, Akihito.

You must forgive me but we're short time said the Man.

Are you really one of Asami's lackeys? Asks Akihito,

You know what you must do, Mei banfa said the man.

 **Scene changes to a Chinese style room.**

Where Akihito is standing with her wrist above her head and beat up.

Damn you said, Akihito.

Let me go! Who are you guys! Said Akihito.

Ho-ho. The girl's got a lot of spunk in her said a short man.

She's got quite a temper, so keep your distance said a man.

 _Dammit… what the hell are they saying? thought Akihito._

 _It's not Japanese thought Akihito._

 _And what is this place thought Akihito._

Where is the disk you were placed in charge of? Asked the short man.

It was stolen from the family and we'd like to have it back said the short man.

I told you! I don't know! Said Akihito.

And you've got a lot of guts doing this to me said, Akihito.

Then the short man whips her.

Ahh! Said Akihito.

We're talking about the disk the man at the hotel gave you said the short man.

Our family's reputation was tarnished when the data we'd worked so hard to gather was snatched from beneath our very noses said the short man.

Don't try anything funny and you might get out of this alive said the short man.

 _Is this the Chinese mafia? Thought Akihito._

 _I think I've gotten myself mixed up in something big though Akihito._

I was given the disk but I have it anymore said, Akihito.

I couldn't meet with the guy I supposed to so I threw it away said, Akihito.

He whips her again.

You lie! are you asking for death yelled the short man.

What is all the commotion about said a male voice.

Kidnapping that child is a greater disgrace than a leakage of classified information said the man.

Stop your antics. Must you continue bringing shame to the family said the man.

Fei Long said the short man.

So have you retrieved the disk yet asks Fei Long

Y-yes sir I was just asking her now said the short man.

Remember your place the Fei Long

Then Fei Long walks towards her and grabs her chin.

Did you really throw away the disk? Asks Fei Long.

I thought it was too dangerous to hang onto said, Akihito.

But it looks like it's too late anyway said, Akihito.

But if you really work for Asami then I can't believe you so easily said, Fei Long.

Who the hell would for said Akihito.

Then he reached under her shirt and bra to tease her breasts and then he rubbed between her legs,

Ahhh! Said Akihito.

You're Japanese huh? Said Fei Long.

You have very fine skin said, Fei Long.

I think I'll just play with you until feel like talking said, Fei Long.

Wha said, Akihito.

 **Back at Asami's club**

They say Takaba is definitely in possession of the disk said Asami.

It wasn't at her place, so…. This could take some time sir said Asami.

Then Asami opened his mailbox and found a manila package in it from Akihito.

She may just be a kid, but if we stir things up at the club, people might start to notice said Asami.

* * *

Fei Long forces Akihito to smoke.

We see a naked Akihito sprawled out over Fei Long's lap.

Fei long's shirt is undone and open.

Ugh said, Akihito.

Your body knows the touch of a man said, Fei Long.

I thought you'd be too young to be one of Asami's subordinates said, Fei Long.

Aah! You must be his said Fei long.

Now, this could be interesting said, Fei Long.

You're wrong! It's not like that! Said Akihito.

Maybe I should just slice out your organs and ship them to his house said, Fei Long.

He stuck his finger in her forcing her juices to come out.

Or perhaps I could mess up that pretty face of yours to really get to him said, Fei Long.

Oh my! I simply can't make up my mind said, Fei Long.

How many times do I have to tell you? Said Akihito.

It's not like that said Akihito.

All I know is both you and Asami are nothing but filthy, perverted bastards said Akihito.

You're no different from us. Look at the way you swallow me right up said, Fei Long.

Aah! Nngh! Cries Akihito.

Nngh! Ugh! Cries Akihito.

He gave me this bullet wound on my chest as well said, Fei Long.

I think of him whenever the wound aches said, Fei Long.

It makes me want to take away everything of importance to him said, Fei Long.

 _I feel strange…. There must've been something in that tobacco my head hurt thought, Akihito._

 **Scene changes to Akihito naked in a cell**.

What the? What's all that noise? Asks Akihito.

Hey, time to rise and shine said Asami.

We're going home said Asami.

Akihito gasps.

Hurry it up. I'm busy said Asami.

What do you want me to do? Asks Akihito.

Why? Why did you come here? Asks Akihito.

I already gave the mo said, Akihito.

Right the mo said, Akihito.

Hey! Put me down! I can walk said, Akihito.

She sees the guards dead.

I-i'm not kidding! Put me down you murderer said, Akihito.

Cool it. Take a good look. They're not dead said Asami.

You've got be out of your mind said Asami.

I don't need a ride! I'll go home myself said, Akihito.

You're going to ride a train looking like that said Asami.

I'm walking home asshole yelled Akihito.

Then someone shot at her.

Asami takes a gun out.

Fei Long said Asami.

then he and Fei Long stare at each other.

then Fei long walks away.

 **Back at Asami's club, he shoves into the shower.**

You're dirty! Clean yourself up said Asami.

Hey said Asami.

He turns her around then kisses her.

You've done a pretty good job so far said Asami.

About erasing the information on that disk, huh said Asami.

It was e-erased? That's funny said, Akihito.

Are you trying to trick me Takaba? Asks Asami.

That will cost you said Asami.

A-Asami said, Akihito.

Wait! S-stop it said, Akihito.

You said I was dirty, didn't you! Hands off said, Akihito.

Did you think I just was just going to let you go that easily? Asks Asami.

I'll clean all the places he dirtied you said Asami.

Next thing Akihito knows her wrists are tied to the faucet and she and Asami are kneeling on the shower floor with Asami taking her from behind.

Nn! Said Akihito.

Mmph! Said Akihito.

Ak! Cries Akihito.

S-shit that hurts said, Akihito.

You're really something taking all those wounds when he raped you said Asami.

You're just the same as him said, Akihito.

Even if i said I didn't want it you'd said, Akihito.

Then Asami flips her over and touches her private area.

She gasps.

Exactly who's saying they don't want it said Asami.

Don't get the wrong idea kid I just don't like other people touching my things said Asami.

I've taken back what belongs to me and in this world, i hold your freedom in my hand said Asami.

H-how dare you say that said Akihito.

I'll never be AH..AAH! Said Akihito.

Nn! Ah! Moans Akihito.

Ah!ah! Moans Akihito.

I am the only one you will ever have said Asami.

You should cry knowing you belong only to me said Asami.

You should know it only gets more dangerous the farther you down the rabbit hole said, Akihito.

The next morning Asami finds her bed empty.

So, she got away said Asami.

Akihito is running down the street in opposite direction of the car Asami is in.

She just keeps bouncing back said Asami.

But that just means I can look forward to tracking her down again said Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Ai No Kusabi.

Akihito Takaba a freelance undercover photographer is running from people who don't her lastest photos to made public.

She runs into the street and into a passing car.

It belongs to Ryuichi Asami at nightclub owner that is also the head of the Yakuza. the Japanese Mafia.

Oh said, Akihito.

Stop, punk drop that film yelled a man.

Need a lift? Asks Asami.

She gets in the car and it takes off.

He looks like he's in a hurry thought Akihito.

And I just throw myself into this awkward car off all thing thought Akihito.

 _Am I out of place or what? 1 got a bad feeling about this thought Akihito._

Uh.. excuse me said, Akihito.

This is far enough said, Akihito.

But Asami continues on his phone.

He's not even listening thought Akihito.

Damn, he looks busy.

You can you let me off here said, Akihito.

Of course, you wouldn't have time waste dealing with me said, Akihito.

The car stops.

She gets out.

Listen don't go jumping into the road like that said Asami.

Takaba said Asami.

Then the car drives away.

Jerk! Said Akihito.

I'm not a preschooler you know said, Akihito.

She sniffs the air.

Smells like rain said, Akihito.

I'd better get home soon said, Akihito.

Scene changes to Akihito's apartment

Sweet said, Akihito.

These came out great said Akihito.

Then she notices one of her photos is of Asami.

Asami said, Akihito.

Why do I always run into him? Thought Akihito.

How could he do that to me? Thought Akihito.

Then Akihito has some erotic fantasies about Asami and pleasures herself until she comes cums.

What's happening to me said, Akihito.

She changes into her pj's and was watching tv when there was a knock at her door.

She gets up and answers the door.

Who is it? Said Akihito.

You know what time it is said, Akihito.

A-Asami! How? Said Akihito.

So you were awake said Asami.

I'm coming in said Asami.

What did you come here for ?! asks Akihito.

I mean how the hell did you know where I live?! Yells Akihito.

No reason I came to get out of the rain said Asami.

Huh? Said Akihito.

I'll leave once it lets up said Asami.

What the hell is he talking about? Thought Akihito.

Uh, it's three in the morning you know said, Akihito.

Work's been pretty hectic hmm said Asami.

I don't know what you're talking about? Said Akihito

And I'm not making any tea because you just dropped in said, Akihito.

Then Akihito is sitting on her desk with a glass in her hand.

Asami is just standing.

You don't have to be so nervous said Asami.

Then she tensed up.

I-I'm not nervous said, Akihito.

That;s not true. I can't keep still just being in the same room as you thought Akihito.

I don't really care how about I just lend you an umbrella said, Akihito.

Then she drops her glass and it shatters spill the drink inside.

S-Stay back! Don't come any closer said, Akihito.

What are you thinking said Asami.

I-I'm not thinking about anything said, Akihito.

You're thinking that I might take you said Asami.

W-Who the hell ever said that said, Akihito.

If I hadn't seen your face this afternoon I probably wouldn't have come all this way said Asami.

Stop! Yells Akihito.

Get off of me said, Akihito.

Then Asami put his hand up her shorts.

What are you fantasizing said Asami.

You're wet said Asami.

You couldn't help waiting anxiously for my hands on you, hm? Asks Asami.

N-no of course not said, Akihito.

Then he grabs her face and kisses her.

But you're right said Asami.

I did come to take you said Asami.

What's the matter with me thought Akihito?

This shouldn't be thought, Akihito.

Haa ah! Moans Akihito.

You I hate said, Akihito.

I hate said, Akihito.

You hate what? Asks Asami.

Even though it hurts so much thought Akihito.

Ah! Haa! Ah! Moans Akihito.

Even though I never really thought of wanting to be taken by him thought Akihito.

Since when have I become this thought, Akihito.

What did he do to me thought Akihito.

You're leaving said, Akihito.

What? Said Asami.

Would you like to spend the night together said Asami.

Uu… I was just said, Akihito.

I was just talking in my sleep said, Akihito.

Damn him! I'm moving said Akihito,


End file.
